worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Eleidos
Nathaniel Eleidos (ナサニエル　イレイドス, Nasanieru Ireidosu) is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay, ''continuing his story in Revenant Plane. He is a Heiros of Sylph. 'Introduction' ''"Talk to me again if you have something interesting." A cat Dyr who is, in all aspects, a cat. Nat is a jerk who is indifferent to everything and everyone except those he deems interesting enough or has potential. He is a very rude and mischievous youth, but is a tsundere character. Appearance and Personality Nat appears as a cat Furdyr with black fur and heterochromic eyes (blue on the right and green on the left). His hair is also black, with medium-length bangs framing his face and the back tied to a long ponytail. His outfits always has his back exposed due to his Heiros Ability. He is, in many aspects, like a cat. Described to be lazy and carefree, Nat is often seen doing nothing but read books or writing on some topic he finds interesting. If not, he teases and pranks people he knows as a way to get rid of boredom. At times, he would find a trivial matter extremely interesting, though he would soon get bored and forget about it. He seems to be at his happiest when he's engrossed in a certain topic, especially if he has someone to discuss with. Seemingly cynical and uncaring, Nat often talks in a snarky and sarcastic manner and wording, without care if he offends or annoys anyone. When meeting someone for the first time, he points at the person and describes his impression of them as straightforward as he can. Nat also has this habit of nicknaming people by his impression of them. He is aware that these actions come off as rude or demeaning, but he still does it intentionally. It seems that he also believes that a person's true character shows when they're offended by something. Although his personality is something left to be desired, Nat is extremely intelligent in the academic field. He has attended college in a university in Aurai at the age of thirteen, although he hasn't officially finished his studies until he came back a year ago and published a dissertation on Convergence Points. In Revenant Plane, he has already finished his studies and is now officially a Magic Researcher specializing in theoretical magical formulas and history and origin of magic in northern Sylphian. Nat describes himself as a coward who will run away when the situation is too risky for him or when he has too much disadvantage with a low chance of survival or winning. However, he enjoys challenges as long as these challenges will help him improve in the areas he wants to improve on. Even though he doesn't mind if others see him as a coward, Nat extremely despises others' sympathy towards him. He hides his true feelings quite well, even when his traumatic past is brought up as a topic in conversations, because he believes that people put on a farce and act nice only when they feel sorry for him, and he loathes this kind of shallow sentiment. Moreover, Nat feels uneasy when someone can see through his facade. A person who just can't be honest, he is described to be a tsundere towards those he truly cares about. 'History' 'Past' Originally born in Arandite, Skeiron (Sylphian), Nat lived his childhood traveling between Sylphian and Void due to his parent's professions. However, his parents were always too busy to take care of him, his father Leonardo being a doctor while his mother Cirrusia being an elixir creator, leaving him alone most of the time, consequently grown up having little or no attachment to them. He coped up with his loneliness by developing a sense of adventurousness, wandering about in every place he goes, sating his curiosity. Nat's only company were Lucius and Leonide, who he warmed up to quickly. Although they don't visit too often, the siblings would take their time bonding with the cat, even during their lessons with Leonardo as their teacher. He learned how to fight when he was about 6. He never started a fight, but was subjected to it. As he appeared quite different and possessed 'scary eyes' or 'different-colored eyes', kids from around would bully him. As he initially didn't care, he got fed up later on and started to resist them, although he wasn't strong enough before. When he did manage to beat one of them up, same kid's older brother beat him up with a steel pipe. He went home covered in blood and bruises and got treated by his father and (confusingly) his mother apologized to him. That kind of life went on until he got used to fighting (in a way) and the other kids feared him. However, he got too used to it that he actually went and beat up the other kids for no reason. Nat's daily adventures made him discover that he was a Heiros by the time he turned 9, though he has never used his Ability until four years after. Nat stumbled upon (or more like he carelessly fell into a hole while running away from a horde of monsters he carelessly angered as he wanted to learn more about them) a hidden underground ruins that seemed to have depictions of the Wind Spirit, Sylph. As he wandered around, he found a little green Lapis with a wing-like symbol in it (the one attached to his collar). He only knew later on that the stone cannot be used without a Laplace while he was already able to use it. Due to his carefree personality and cold appearance, he never had strong bonds with others. Because of his constant observation and library researches, he became so aware of relationships and social standards that he became unable to form any. He even tried if said socialization worked on animals. Unfortunately, this led to an incident that made him hate dogs (however, the roots for his deep hatred for dogs is another story, one that maybe Nat has forgotten). He also took an interest in an unnamed scholar's thesis about his ideas and theories about the 'true history' of the world. Apparently, he stole the thesis. He still keeps it. Months after he turned nine, he was taken into the custody of the du Morgan family, due to an incident. For two years, he stayed in Sylphian, though he preferred not to go outside the village most of the time. He immersed himself in the library of the du Morgans, and has probably read everything in all the books in it at least twice. Early during his stay, Lucius and Leonide have left the family, seeking their own goals, making Nat feel lonely. Although, after two years, the two returned and Lucius took responsibility raising Nat. And so, the cat joined the Chrysaor Pirates as they traveled around the world. 'Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay' Initially heading back to Void, his intuition told him that there will be something happening in the Kite Festival. In his travels, he met Rina Gearhart, and both immediately develop hostility towards each other (courtesy of Nat). Sylphian Kite Festival Nat first appeared lying around in the streets of Shendarson, he met Ayesha Verlines, Tear Lhars and Krunk and helped(?) them make their way to the festival, but left them wandering around the area. They reunited at the festival proper, but, of course, the cat never expected to find them again with happy faces. After attending the festival and didn't get the chance to talk to Sylph, he wanders around, roaming Sylphian. He then found a small group composed of Eir, Deus Vyasa and Mariene and tagged along since the latter two are subject of his interrogation. Encountering Eves Later on, he split with the group in Salamandra, where he explored a few towns. He was soon reunited with the group and the three he met in Sylphian when they visited the Tree of Lume-Efreetua. On the night of the festival, they met Eves, who he deemed suspicious at first. The white-haired Eyra revealed that he had important information that they had to share with the Union. The cat deemed it too suspicious and asked the Eyra to prove that he was telling the truth. And so, the party went on to fight an Ancient Guard (Samigin) that has been released by Eves (accidentally?). Rather than trusting Eves, Nat's suspicions on the person grew. In the following months without word about the hooded people, he wandered around the world, wanting to explore more with the new information that he has gotten hold of. After the spar with Eves a few weeks after, the Eyra revealed about the Spirit Forms. He's about to make his way to Sylphian, but decides to tag along the other Heiros on their trials. The Spirit Trials He first joined in Krunk's trial in Salamandra, making his research and preparations before the event. Their party consisted of Krunk, Seren Bachman, Airi Ryuuta, Darius Raaz, Lyra Ylisse, Eir, and himself. Nat's encounter with Darius here is the first time he shows strong animosity towards someone, because of him being a Canidian Dyr. The group was greeted by Eves on the base of the volcano, who, with the help of Krunk, was able to open the entrance to the Convergence Point. Eves also explained that the trial shall be cleared once the beast at the end of the path was defeated, a thought that Nat kept in mind. After going through the horde that attacked them as they entered, they reached the last area and were greeted by Efreet, the cat noting the fact that his appearance differed from what was in the books that he read. The party battled with a Deus ex Machina, Ovlo'di. Because of his elemental disadvantage and generally weak defense, Nat was forced to retreat to the back and switch to fighting with offensive magic. After the battle, he watched as Krunk was given his Spirit Form, commenting to himself that he is incapable of finishing his own trial by himself. Nat joined Tear's trial next, since it was convenient being in the same Root as the previous one. Like before, he stayed up all night reading about Aska, and even got hold of information from other people. They were joined by Ash Lunar Star, Airi, Lyra, Krunk, Seren, Sannan Aemilius Irvick, Ayesha, and Eir. They gathered at the inn, where some slight incident occurred. When Tear thanked Nat for helping him, the cat brushed it off, claiming that he was only doing it for personal gain. To reach their destination, they had to climb the whole mountain, which the cat dreaded. The trial from beginning to end was never merciful, needing both strength and wits to get through the entrance and defeat the Deus ex Machina, Untia, and all the way, the cat was in quite a bad mood. He was the one who figured out what the Machina's gimmick was, which gave the party the opportunity to defeat it, though most of the battle, he wasn't able to do much. At least after all of it, he did gain some relevant information. After that, he traveled to Undini to join Lyra on her trial, though again, expressing his animosity towards Darius. While exploring the ruins, Eves told them about Celsius and the murals on the walls, things that made Nat wonder about the Heiros and why he was born as one. A while later, the three were joined by Eir, Rina, Krunk, Seren, Ayesha, Sannan, and Mako Gletsjer. With their combined efforts, they defeated the Deus ex Machina, the three Chioyunein. Afterwards, he decided to finally deal with his own trials in Sylphian. Trial of Sylph He is now in Sylphian, on the way to Vertwind Island to take on his trial. Initially planning to go alone, to his dismay, he was joined by Tear, Krunk, Sannan, Mako Gletsjer, Hayato Amagiri, and Kisa Rutemi. When the party entered the castle, Nat was mesmerized not by the beauty of its interior, but by the loads of information the place contained. He couldn't contain his excitement as he went ahead and inspected the place and read the books, though his happiness was instantly cut off by with Krunk having to do the necessary task, leaving him in despair. Encountering Miyo After finishing his trial, the adventurers encounter Miyo in Salamandra. Tales of Ylemia: Revenant Plane Fighting Style and Abilities Nat balances his combat style to adapt to the situation. He typically fights in close combat in high speed but with rather weak attacks, and dodges more often than defending. When he has a disadvantage in the physical area, he moves away from his opponent and strikes with magical spells. * Heiros Ability: Stymphalia (風刃羽「スティンファリア」, Kazahawa, "Sutinfaria") **Nat conjures wings with bladed feathers, his hair and fur turning white as he does. As long as the bladed wings aren't dismissed, his hair and fur will remain white. **'Advantage:' It allows Nat to fly and control over each individual feather blade. The wings can turn invisible and as quick as the wind. This effectively increases his speed and power with Wind-elemental artes and spells. **'Disadvantage:' Use of the wings require the feathers at the base to be in direct contact with Nat's back, penetrating his flesh and periodically damaging the user. It also has the same effect as Bleed, wherein each attack Nat makes also injure him to an extent. Relationships *Leonardo Nevicata Eleidos - Nat's dad. *Cirrusia Fhase-Eleidos - Nat's mom. *Lucius Meredith du Morgan - Childhood friend. She's immune to Nat's unpleasantness. Sea Witch. *Leonide Glaucia du Morgan - Childhood friend (?). Doesn't trust, and generally gets creeped out by him. Oni or Demonide. *Ayesha Verlines - Person of interest due to being a Heiros. Is often annoyed by her advances. Sheep Girl/Sleepyhead. *Tear Lhars - Loves to tease and annoy. Commends his strength. Mr. Serious, recently Knight in Shining Armor. *Krunk - A person of interest. Musclehead. *Rina Gearhart - Loves to tease. Not on very good terms. Genocidal Woman. *Eir - A person of interest due to Heiros title. Little Girl. *Cyril - Has fun annoying. Commends his strength. Stupid/Pervert. *Lyra Ylisse - Thinks she's too altruistic. Long-ears or Miss Smiles-a-Lot. *???? - Who was this again? *Seren Bachman - Too simple. Simple-minded or Big Guy. *Darius Raaz - Generally feels animosity towards him. Dog. *Sannan Aemilius Irvick - Doesn't know much. No nickname yet. *Irtyr Fenfing - Also feels animosity towards her. Dog. *Ryde - Basically don't like each other. Emo kid. *Mako Gletsjer - Doesn't really care, but Mako doesn't like him. Avocado. *Jazz Rivers - Is mostly indifferent, but wouldn't hesitate to ask stuff from the researcher. Orange Juice. *Kisa Rutemi - Would nerd out on anything interesting. No nickname yet. *Ash Lunar Star - Only met during the Miyo event. Also hostile to her. Dog (she's the third one noe XD). *Miyo - Doesn't trust, but may hold some useful information. Fox lady. *Ryuma - Met once in Void. Was told that he had quite a high bounty on his head. Is annoyed at the older outwitting him. No-brows. *Anvier - Is worse than the other psycho he knows. Crazy bastard. Gallery Nat_concept.jpg|Concept art of Nat's old design. Snow_Sphinx_wings.jpg|Nat using his Heiros Ability. Nat_redesign.jpg|Concept art of Nat's appearance in Revenant Plane. Trivia *Nat's bells on his collar and armband are actually Laplaces holding his Lapis Fors, even though he doesn't need it when using the Lapis. *His laziness almost cost him his life. He starved while staying in the library reading a lot of books. *When he's engrossed in something, he would end his sentences with "meow~" or "nya~" when he talks. *Nat has complete heterochromia. This is an eye condition with two different eye colors, most commonly observed with cats. This condition usually occurs with a dominant white fur, which means that cats with both black fur and heterochromia are very rare. *He likes bells. Very much. *Don't touch his tail if you want to live. His pawpads are also quite sensitive. *He likes messing with people and throwing stuff around. Additionally, he loves sneaking behind people and surprising them. *The main inspiration for his character is the black cat in Bump of Chicken's song, "K". For his appearance, it was based on the creator's third Descender in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3. *Nat's main expertise is stealth. Which is why he sneaks behind people and surprises them. *He also has a cat-ish laugh ("Nyahaha~") *His favorite fish is tuna, followed by salmon. He also fancies salmon roe. He can't eat hot things (as a reference to an idiom "a cat's tongue") *He's the dramatic type when drunk. When he does get drunk in a good mood, he tends to talk a lot. Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heiros Category:Player Characters Category:Dyr